Otto Octavius (Earth-TRN566)
| HistoryText = Otto Octavius' history shares some similarities to the Earth-92131 Octavius, but differs heavily. It is unknown if Octavius was a teacher at a science camp like his Earth-92131 counterpart was,Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 1 6 but what is confirmed is that Peter Parker was never his student, a major split between the two universes. Octavius went on to work at Oscorp instead, and was instrumental in preventing a nuclear meltdown caused by the Scorpion's attack.Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 2 It was during this incident that Spider-Man first met Otto Octavius and thanked him for his help. However, not long after the Scorpion incident, Octavius decided to quit Oscorp when his co-workers mocked the cold fusion project Otto was working on. He went to the Hardy Foundation instead, and received grants to continue his work. However, Anastasia Hardy grew impatient with the lack of progress and threatened to cut off grants to Otto. Otto decided to cut corners to satisfy the timeframe, but caused an accident which grafted the mechanical arms he wore onto his body, turning him into Dr. Octopus. Dr. Octopus kidnapped Anastasia's daughter Felicia and demanded money to continue his project. Events continued similar to Earth-92131Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 1 6 as Octavius forced J. Jonah Jameson to deliver the ransom money first, and became another of Octavius' hostages. However, a minor divergence occurred when it was time for Peter to deliver the money instead; because this version of Peter was never Octavius' student, Dr. Octopus did not care for Peter and quickly threw him out the window after explaining his project. Regardless, Peter switched to being Spider-Man and defeated Dr. Octopus, saving Felicia and Jameson. Shortly after Spider-Man's victory against the Chameleon,Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 13 history diverged again as Dr. Octopus went wild and broke out of prison, intent on getting revenge against Spider-Man and to tear down the people's worship of superheroes.Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 14 To attain this goal, Octavius targeted the Marvels Theme Park, a new amusement park devoted to the world's superheroes. Coincidentally, Peter Parker and his girlfriend Mary Jane were there, and so Spider-Man stopped Dr. Octopus' rampage. At some undisclosed time, Dr. Octopus escaped again and sent out a robotic drone to retrieve the satellite that contained the Venom symbiote.Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 11 When he discovered that the symbiote did not want to bond with him, Ock went and broke Eddie Brock out of prison, making Brock and the symbiote Venom again. After a fight with Spider-Man on the Queensboro Bridge, the two villains retreated to Ock's hideout.Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 12 There, Venom convinced Ock to go after Spider-Man again, this time by abducting Mary Jane. Dr. Octopus was not briefed on what significance Mary Jane has to Spider-Man, but went along with the plan. Spider-Man defeated both, but only Dr. Octopus was apprehended while Venom quickly escaped. When the universe was destroyed, Octopus died along the other people in Earth. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Otto Octavius of Earth-92131. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Otto Octavius of Earth-92131. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 initially adapted the first 13 episodes of Spider-Man: The Animated Series, but with modifications. For example, on the show, Otto Octavius was shown as being a teacher at a science camp who taught young Peter Parker. The comic omitted this and went with Octavius working at Oscorp prior to his association with Anastasia Hardy. Therefore, even though the comic adapted the episodes, it can't take place on Earth-92131. *With Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 14 and the subsequent Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1, the book ignored the subsequent episodes of the Animated Series and went in its own direction, further distinguishing Earth-TRN566 from Earth-92131. *Of those original stories, Spider-Man faced Dr. Octopus twice. Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 14,Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 11 * In Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 2 Dr. Octopus actually doesn't appears but only a wooden die with his looks that Spider-Man used to train himself. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Octavius Family